Jedi Heritage
by Lion Coeur
Summary: Set in Star Wars Universe, A Jedi padawan, Zylon, needs to protect a secret not even the Republic knows. When a Sith joins him after being lost on a strange planet will he tell her or keep her in the dark... No Star Wars characters, just some that I made up. Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

JEDI HERITAGE

CHAPTER ONE

3,655 BBY

The Republic Frigate emerged from hyperspace over the Imperial occupied planet Kavr. The Republic ship started firing on the Imperial Battle Cruiser, orbiting Kavr. The two ships were engrossed in a fierce battle, fighters being launched, Dogfights raging. In the fray a lone Imperial transport managed to board the Republic Frigate…

Jedi Master Welion Sung and his padawan Zylon waited at the bridge blast doors, knowing that the Imperials have taken control of the ship. A large boom sounded throughout the ship making everyone in the bridge look up from their terminals, the look of fear on their faces. Welion Sung turned to his padawan: "You must get the codices. Use the bridge elevator and take my starfighter. May the force be with you."

Zylon`s facial features nodded in sadness. Then, all of sudden the blast doors started melting by a light saber cutting through it. "GO!" Master Welion said as the blast doors came down and a robed man came in his Sith lightsaber ignited. Zylon ran to the bridge elevator and the last he saw of his master was him getting cut down by the robed Sith.

Zylon felt the elevator go down towards the vault, feeling the ship vibrate as it is bombarded by the Imperial ship. The elevator went down to the vault silently until the doors opened and looked upon destruction. The hallways were bathed in the red emergency lights, dead Republic soldiers strewn about, terminals blank as they were pulled off the wall. Certain blast doors lay in a metal husk on the floor or bent back, luckily the vault doors lay sealed.

Zylon went to the control panel by the door that`s when he heard a sound, the sound of a boot on metal. He quickly turned around, his lightsaber coming to life adding a yellow glow to the surrounding area. The two Imperial soldiers raised their blasters and fired. Heblocked the first on with his lightsaber, the other hitting the wall behind him. Zylon cut down the first soldier, the other running away calling for back up. She never got the chance; He threw his lightsaber at her. It arched through the hallway until it was caught in the retreating Imperial soldier.

Zylon retrieved his lightsaber and walked back to the control panel. He quickly punched in the code, the doors opening and showing the vault. The vault was a small room housing guns and credits. None of that was important. Zylon walked over to another door with another control panel. Zylon entered a different code this time; the door slid open revealing what he sought for. He quickly grabbed it and put in a pocket of his cloak.

"Not so fast Jedi." A female voice said from behind Zylon. He turned around and came face to face with a Sith. Her body covered in a black robe.

"I am the apprentice to Darth Aikels. Why did your ship enter Imperial space?" She asked with no hostility in her voice. Zylon was taken aback. Why no hostility?

"Our hyperspace array broke down on our way to Akril. We thought is from you Imperials." Zylon managed to say.

"So you say but, why would you come down here? What are you hiding?" The Sith asked.

"That is none of your concern, Sith." Zylon spat. He winced for he knew what he said was a mistake. Zylon could sense the anger brooding from the Sith.

"I believe that is _my _concern Jedi!" The Sith snapped, igniting her lightsaber. Zylon did the same their lightsabers casting the hallway in orange. Zylon managed to bring his lightsaber up just in time to block the incoming strike. The two battled down the hallway yelling curses as they went.

Zylon dodged a strike from the Sith, her lightsaber stabbing into the wall. That`s when Zylon ran. He ran down the hallway until he came to another elevator, the one that would lead to the main hanger. The Sith was a few yards down the hallway, gaining ground on Zylon. Zylon quickly closed the blast doors, stopping his attacker`s path. He saw the Sith`s lightsaber starting to cut through the blast doors. He knew he didn`t have that much time left. Zylon called the elevator, pressing rapidly on the button, seeing the Sith`s lightsaber make a bigger gash in the door.

The elevator finally came just as the Sith completed her hole in the door.

"You will not escape!" She snapped force pushing Zylon away from the elevator. She dived towards Zylon, lightsaber pointed like a spear. Zylon, managed to roll away and into the open elevator, closing the doors. Zylon pressed the button for the hanger just as the Sith`s lightsaber cut into the elevator. The elevator slowly started to rise, the Sith`s lightsaber moving down as the elevator moved up until the lightsaber was gone, the only sound of the Sith screeching in anger.

The elevator opened up to the main hanger which was empty except for the Imperial transports and Master Welion`s starfighter. Zylon sneaked over to the starfighter and opened the cockpit. When the hanger doors opened on the opposite side of the hanger, the Sith has there. Her hood was down showing her thin face, brown hair coming down to her shoulders in thick curls. Orange eye blazed with anger. Zylon jumped out of the cockpit igniting his lightsaber, when an explosion knocked both him and Sith off their feet.

"Better hurry up and die Jedi! Your ship is dying!" The Sith yelled, getting to her feet.

"You don`t have to do this…" Zylon said realizing that he didn`t know her name.

"It`s Alphonsine." Alphonsine said flashing a huge smile.

"Zylon."Zylon said nodding his head slightly.

"Good so now I won`t have to give you an unmarked grave." Alphonsine snapped running towards Zylonlightsaber ignited. He sidestepped her attack and a thought struck him. Darth Aikels.

"What about your master?" Zylon asked dodging another attack.

"After killing your master he left me in charge to kill you and then join him back on the ship." Alphonsine answered. The ship soon was hit again by another attack at the engines and stabilizers to keep the ship straight. With those gone to ship was sharply tilted, making the two Imperial transports fall out of the hanger with a loud screeching noise. The only ship left was Master Welion`s.

"Does your master care for you now Sith?" Zylon asked, sending another attack at Alphonsine who quickly dodged it.

"Yes he does for he just sent me a message: that you will have no escape!" Alphonsine retorted.

Another explosion rocked the ship, sending it into the gravitational pull of Kavr. Master Welion`s starfighter started sliding towards the hanger doors. Alphonsine yelled in furry as she tried to use the Force to try and stop the fleeting starfighter. She was cut short as a crate came loose and hit Alphonsine in her calve. She fell forward and lost her concentration of the starfighter and flew out of the hanger and into the pull of Kavr.

"NO!" Alphonsine screeched, falling to her knees. Other crates were knocked loose; Alphosine quickly dodged one not seeing another one coming, hitting her in the back of the head. She slumped to the ground, sliding slowly downwards as the ship is slowly tilting.

Zylon quickly picked up Alphosine carrying her to the escape pods across from the hanger. The bombardment of the ship increased with intensity, Zylon could feel the ship breaking apart. Zylon kept running as a missile hit the ship right overhead of Zylon causing him to fall, Alphosine to fall from his grasp. Zylon slowly staggered up and saw that the hallway behind started breaking apart from the ship Zylon soon closed the blast doors sealing the ship. He picked up Alphosine who was starting to wake up. Zylon kept walking to the escape pods when Zylon heard voices.

"We need to go now! We can`t wait much longer!" One voice said.

"Would you shut up? Someone is coming!" The other responded.

Zylon rounded the corner seeing two Republic soldiers one a Rodian the other human.

"Who are you? Oh, it's Commander Zylon!" The Rodian said saluting Zylon.

"Is that a Sith? What is she doing here?" The other protested.

"Enough bickering, is there another escape pod?" Zyon asked.

"Yes sir, right over- Ahhhhh!" the human said screaming as another missile hit the ship opening a large hole in it, sending the soldier out into the dark expanse of space. Zylon closed the blast door right before the Rodian flew out; he hit the door sending him to the ground, catching his breath.

Zylon got the Rodian to his feet pulling him toward the escape pod. Zylon strapped Alphosine to one of the benches that run on both sides of the pod. The Rodian strapped in across from her giving wary glances in her direction. Zylon went to the front controls and strapped in the front seat, turning on the escape pod.

The escape pod detached itself from the ship heading towards Kavr. As the pod went farther away from the ship, Zylon saw the Republic ship break apart then collapse on itself in a large explosion sending the pod hurling towards the atmosphere of Kavr. The escape pod was caught more forcibly in Kavr`s gravitational pull. The pod started to heat up causing Alphosine to bolt up from unconsciousness.

"What is going on? Get me out of here!" She yelled trying to break free of the straps of the seat.

"Calm down everything will be alright." The Rodian said putting his scaly hand on her shoulder which was slapped away by a slap to the face.

"Don`t touch me alien! Ever." Alphosine snapped. The Rodian fell back against his seat large eyes showing sadness.

The escape pod started to rock around and get hotter and was soon enveloped by clouds. The pod broke free of the clouds showing Kavr more clearly, a large planet full of jungle. Zylon deployed the escape pod`s parachute, which slowed down the pod and started to float down towards the thick canopy below them. Then the parachute caught on one of the trees branches, the escape pod hanging 150 feet above the jungle floor. The parachute started to slowly rip, causing the escape pod to sway back in forth. Zylon could hear the Rodian`s breath hitch with fear as the pod was ripped from the parachute causing it to fall to the ground in a giant mess.

Alphosine slowly opened her eyes to see her still strapped into the bench of the escape pod with the front end impacted with the ground. The human Jedi, Zylon, had his head resting against the main counsel. There was no sign of the Rodian…

Alphosine got herself unstrapped herself and got out of the escape pod. She stretched herself as she looked upon the landscape of Kavr: Jungle went on forever around her. Different calls of animals ringed out throughout the jungle, putting Alphosine on edge. She went back to Zylon and unstrapped him, leaning him against a nearby tree. Then, something caught her attention a small holo projector fell out of one of his pockets on his robes. Leaving Zylon where he was, Alphosine went behind the tree and turned on the projector. A large map of an unknown galaxy...


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO

Alphosine stared at the map in awe, recognizing no familiar star systems. She looked at the coordinates, and went to the escape pod`s navigation computer and entered the coordinates, the results coming up as unrecognizable.

"You won`t find it there." A voice said from behind her.

Alphosine turned lightsaber ignited, expecting to see Zylon but it wasn`t. A woman stood there unflinching, her white dress flowing down to the jungle floor, blond hair tied up in a bun with gold threaded into her hair, her eyes purple.

"Who are you?" Alphosine said bringing her lightsaber to the woman`s throat.

"Don`t you recognize me Alphy?" the woman said her voice smooth and tranquil.

"_Alphy! _The only person that called me that was my…my..." Alphosine said recognition on her face. "Mother?" The woman simply nodded.

"You could lead the Empire to greatness, by giving those coordinates to the Imperial Station here on Kavr." Alphosine`s mother said pointing westward.

"What about Zylon?" Alphosine asked, surprising herself with her compassion to Zylon. Alphosine`s mother just pointed a lone finger at the sleeping form of Zylon.

Zylon sensed someone in front of him. He jumped up to see Master Welion Sung standing there, his blue Twi`lek showing no emotion.

"You need to protect the map! It can`t not be used by the Empire, that is the only way we can save the Jedi." Master Welion said.

"This place is dangerous and confusing. Be careful." Master Welion warned.

"Wait! Is that really you?" Zylon asked.

"I am the spirit of my body. So, yes it is me." Master Welion answered. "Be careful of Alphosine, she can be a powerful ally or a powerful enemy." With that Master Welion disappeared into the jungle fog.

"Zylon, are you alright?" Alphosine asked her hand shaking Zylon awake.

"Wh-What happened?" Zylon asked, rubbing the back of his head.

"You stood up and then blacked out." Alphosine said pulling back her hand, shocked that it was still on his shoulder.

"There's an Imperial Outpost nearby, well that is what my mother told me. Maybe we can use it to get off this rock." Alphosine suggested.

"Your mother?" Zylon asked looking around.

"Yeah, she`s right over the-" Alphosine answered pointing to where her mother was before. She was gone.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE

3,634 Years Later-19 BBY

Kael Shen walked to the library in the Jedi Temple on Courscant. Moonlight filtered through the windows flanking the hallways. _Master Rana said to look for Article number 74A3. _Kael thought as he entered the vacant library, all of the Masters or padawans would have retired hours ago.

A protocol droid approached Kael as he entered the library. Surprised that Jocasta Nu or one of her assistants didn`t greet him.

"May I help you sir?" The droid asked in his monotone voice.

"Yes I am looking for Article 74A3. Do you know where that is?" Kael asked.

"File is classified with the clearance being only to Jedi Masters. Do you have authorization?" The droid asked.

"Yes, Master Rana Kylon sent me. I am her padawan Kael Shen." I answered presenting the authorization key.

"Very well follow me." The droid said motioning for Kael to follow.

The droid led him down various hallways, passing aisles upon aisles of data throughout the Galactic Republic. Finally the droid stopped at a small wooden door. The door was almost camouflaged between two giant pillars that ran the length of the library. Kael stepped into the door to find a large room with a long table with a holo projector on it. Around the table was Kael`s Togruta Master, Rana Kylon, Jocasta Nu and, Master Harlon.

"Kael, we have much to discuss." Master Rana said approaching Kael.

"Yes Kael there is something important to discuss." Jocasta said.

"You see Kael we as Jedi protect the galaxy and the Republic. With that said we also protect other galaxies from ours." Master Harlon said his voice gruff with age.

"Long ago we discovered a new galaxy. Mostly be accident, but we decided to protect it from the Republic and the Confederate Independent Systems." Master Rana said, turning on the holo projector, showing an unknown galaxy. "The four of us are here to protect this galaxy from the onslaught of war and destruction."

"The four of us? There are only three of you," Kael said, looking around in confusion.

"You are one of us now, Kael." Master Rana.

"What if I don`t want to? Why can`t we forget about this?" Kael asked, staring at the galaxy map.

"If we forget then all will be lost. The Separatists would find out or the Republic, they have already have suspicions about what the Jedi have been hiding. We this galaxy`s only and last defense." Jocasta Nu said.

"Can`t the people of that galaxy defend themselves?" Kael asked.

"No, they are too primitive, they don`t even have sentient life." Master Harlon.

"Think about Kael, this is new life, life uncorrupted by war, violence, life that has _so _many possibilities. They can live in peace forever not knowing about us, they can be untouched by either the Light Side or Dark Side." Master Rana declared.

"Perfect equilibrium." Kael muttered.

"So, do you accept our offer then?" Master Harlon asked.

Kael looked at the fledgling galaxy for a long moment then made his decision:  
"Yes, I swear to protect this new galaxy from the corruption of war and violence."


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER FOUR

3,655 BBY

The jungle got denser and hotter as they moved on.

"Shouldn`t we find the Rodian?" Zylon asked.

"He` already dead." Alphosine scoffed, charging ahead through the jungle.

"What will we do once we get to the outpost?" Zylon asked.

"You will be my slave, until we get off this hellhole that is. Then, we go our separate way at the nearest neutral space station." Alphosine said.

"Great, just my luck." Zylon muttered following Alphosine.

The track to the Imperial Outpost took the rest of the day, until it was too dark to travel.

"We`ll camp here for the night." Alphosine said sitting against a tree trunk.

"I will take first watch." Zylon said, settling down on a nearby rock.

Alphosine fell asleep in fifteen minutes. Five minutes after, that Zylon` s master appeared in a beam of light blue light.

"She knows, she knows about the map." Master Welion said.

"What about the codices?" Zylon asked, feeling them in his pocket.

"They weren`t discovered, yet but will soon be." Master Welion declared.

"What is in them, the codices?" Zylon asked in interest. "Do they deal with the new galaxy?"

"They deal with it yes, but it tells how we created it." Master Welion said, his ghostly form showing his sadness.

"Created it?" Zylon asked.

"The Jedi created the galaxy we protect. It was created by a successful Jedi scientist, Gau Eslion, after creating it he killed himself, so now the Jedi protect." Master Welion said, plunging the jungle in silence. "Those codices contain the research on how to create a galaxy, but Master Eslion made a solution to destroy a galaxy. That is why it can`t get into enemy hands."

"What must I do?" Zylon asked.

"Get back to Courscant. Destroy the codices. No one must know on how to destroy galaxies; it will cause even the stoutest of men to go mad with power." Master Welion said and disappeared into the jungle gloom.

The sun rose over the Imperial Outpost as Alphosine and Zylon walked up it.

"That`s odd, it should be filled with Imperial soldiers." Alphosine said scanning the site. That is when they saw the first body. He was mangled up with large gashes along his sides.

"What the-"

"AHHHHHHHHH!" A large scream pierced through the air, coming from the outpost.

"Um, I don`t think we should go in there." Zylon said, fear entering his voice.

"Thanks for the suggestion but, we need a ship to get off this rock," Alphosine sarcastically remarked, entering the outpost, Zylon sighed and followed her.

The Outpost was empty except for bodies, Imperial soldiers and officers all cut up.

"What happened here?" Zylon asked, his hand grasping his lightsaber.

Alphosine never answered him, just kept on walking down the corridor. Zylon used his holo to access the Outpost mainframe, bringing up the map.

"The hanger is down to the left." He said pointing.

"Which is right where the fighting is?" Alphosine said.

Zylon never heard it until now, the fighting: blasters being fired and sounds of battle. Alphosine and Zylon rushed into the hanger to see hell break loose.

The Imperial soldiers were fighting against a small lithe form with large claws. The soldiers were fighting to no avail. The beast never took damage; the bullets seemed to bounce off him.

Instead of going to help, Alphosine went to the ship in the far corner of the hanger, opposite of the fighting.

"What are you doing? We should help them!" Zylon protested, when he caught up to her by the ship.

"This Outpost is lost. If a whole platoon of soldiers can`t defeat this jungle monster, then how can we?" Alphosine commented, entering the ship.

"But, we have lightsabers and the Force!" Zylon said.

"Yeah but, you are a Jedi and this is an Imperial planet, after we defeat it, they will arrest you!" Alphosine said, gesturing to the fight.

Alphosine went to the front of the small ship and strapped herself in, Zylon sat next to her in the co-pilot`s seat. Alphosine started to power up the ship, it failed.

"Blast! We are out of fuel!" Alphosine exclaimed.

"I`ll get some." Zylon said, walking out of the ship. He saw the fuel tanks but in the wrong place. They were in the same corner where the beast was. The fight was still raging on, maybe I can reach it. Zylon thought when the beast turned around and Zylon saw is armor. The same armor the Rodian was wearing when the ship crashed. The beast was the Rodian….


End file.
